Lorris
Lorris is the first and last line of defense against the Concoran Wastes. The Temple of Light at the center of town houses the clergy that protect the border towns from the undead that roam the lands to the north west. The town was once the temple district of the second largest city in Concora and now acts as the last stop into the wastes for adventurers and crusaders. Lorris Hope's Reach NG Small Town Corruption -2; Crime +0; Economy +0; Law +0; Lore +2; Society +2 Qualities: Hallowed, Holy Site, Strategic Location Danger: +0 Demographics Government: Theocracy Population: 423 (90% human, 10% other) Notable NPCs: *'Henard Farian, High Priest of Light' (Male Human Cleric of Light 17) - *'Kaleb, the Mad Wizard '(Male Human Wizard level unknown) - He is a middle age man, with black hair, and a kept beard. He is always seenin a fancy robe with the hood covering his face. Quite, recluse, and rarely interacts with anyone. When he does, he is always quick to the point and never engages in small talk. *'Brak Ironhide, Bar keep' (Male Dwarf Fighter 7/Expert 6) - Fansiees himself a magnificient adventurer. He stopped adventuring a few years ago for reasons he won't tell anyone. He always has a fanciful tale to tell of his time in the wastes. *'Delria Bran, High Priestess of Sheila '(Female Elf Cleric of Shiela 5/Sacred Prostutude 10) - She loves art of all kinds and will always try to get adventurers to purchase extras with her priests and priestess *'Erik Morr, smithy' (Male Human Expert 12/Fighter 2) *'Farin Morr, smithy' (Male Human Expert 10/Ranger 4) *'Barik Frostborn, Mayor' (Male Dwarf Fighter 5/Aristocrat 3) - Was once a soldier in the Lorris standing army, he now only cares about the wellbeing of his city. *'Albion, Zybok intelligence agent' (Investigator 12) - Quick, quiet and keeps to himself. Spends a lot of time in the Ironhide Inn. Notable Locations: *Beacon of Hope - This large obelisk sits at the center of the town and reaches well over the height of the city walls at a striking 300 feet tall. On each facing are inscriptions of prayer dedicated to the Light, one side for each god of the Light. It provides a beacon of visible light that all living creatures can see while within the waste to guide them home. The light reaches 30 miles into the waste, which is surprising given that it is over the horizon. Because of this, adventurers rarely go 30 miles from the city. This is also the alter that hallows the city, keeping it safe from the wastes. *The Forlorn Forge - This forge was built only shortly after the Concora Crisis in order to supply warriors with arms and equipment to venture into the wastes and fight the evils within. It is currently ran by Erik Morr who took over after him and his brother had a falling out 10 years ago. *The Green - The southern portion of the city is lush and green, giving it its name. This is where most residents of the city live and it is a cozy area where many forget about the horrors that lay beyond the wall. *Ironhide Inn - A large building made completely of stone, which is unusual in the remains of Lorris. It was built by Meerin Ironhide, Brak Ironhide's grandfather, nearly 250 years ago. It has served the temple district for the same length of time, providing room and food to those visiting the temple from outside the city. Within the inn one can find ales, hearty food, and surprisingly comfortable furniture, given the owner and exterior. Each chair has a soft cushion on it and there are couches that are gathered around a hearth, which is more for show than heat given the location within the tropics. *Kaleb's Tower - This strange tower has no doors on the ground level, but it has large arching openings on the highest point, nearly 100 feet up. What is inside this tower is anyone's guess. If anyone has ever been inside, they aren't talking. The resident of the tower is known, to some degree. Kaleb is a middle aged wizard who is so mysterious that entire legends and tales have been formed around him. Even though he looks to be around 40 years old, no one can remember a time where he did not live in Lorris, nor a time when the tower did not exist. Long before the wastes came, he had been there for as long as anyone knew. He is reclusive, rarely talking to anyone outside of purchasing supplies and the occasional stop for ale in the Ironhide Inn. The two most popular rumors of how Kaleb gets in and out of the tower is via magic (which is often generalized when spoken about), or a secret tunnel, given that he is never seen entering or leaving the city. People do not understand why he lives in the wastes, and because of this everyone assumes he is mad, thus his nickname, the Mad Wizard. *Mayor's Mansion - This was once an inn who's residents abandoned it. It has since been re-purposed to house the Mayor and his family, a gift to them from the clergy of Light. The clergy decide who will be mayor if the current mayor dies or is seen to be unfit for office. They always strive to choose the most humble and caring individual in the city so that Lorris is ruled by benevolence. *Shantytown - This area is not well up-kept, not because it is poor, but because it was abandoned when the wastes hit Lorris. Even though it is within the hallowed area of the wastes, many are still uneasy about living there. Most houses here are abandoned, but some still live here, not because they are poor, but instead because they are bold. They refuse to leave their homes. *Temple of Light - Within the center of the city is the temple that has stood in Lorris for hundreds of years. It is the clergy of this temple that saved the temple district from the destruction of the wastes. While the mayor runs the city, everyone knows it is the temple clergy that hold the real power. The temple was once home to dozens of clergy, now just houses 14 devout followers of the Light. *Temple of Sheila - Connected by a single door to the side of the Temple of Light, the Temple of Sheila is a place of marvelous beauty. The front has a large double door to the outside that is very welcoming to all those who enter. The bottom floor is a place one can express themselves through dance, art, music, and any other artistic expression. The middle floor is filled with private rooms and is the sacred brothel where holy acts of sexual healing take place. The top floor houses the 7 clergy who live in and run the temple. *Waste Wanders Smith - Owned and operated by Falan Morr, this smith was built after him and his brother Erik had a falling out. While they do not speak to each other, there is no open hostility between the two. *Waste Watch - The tower houses 50 troops who's duty is to guard the city and keep it safe from the waste, all of which are paladins. The tower is 50 feet high and can see over the wall. Market Place Base Value: 1,100g Purchase Limit: 5,000g Spellcasting: 6th Minor Items: 3d4 *Wand of Shocking Grasp (1st) *Scroll of Command *Oil of Obscure Object (3rd) *Oil of Certain Grip (3rd) *Potion of Resist Energy, Sonic (3rd) *Elven Full Plate Medium Items: 1d6 *Wand of Align Weapon (3rd) Major Items: -